nintendodsgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario 64 DS
Super Mario 64 DS is a Nintendo DS remake of the popular Nintendo 64 game, Super Mario 64. It features touchscreen control, wireless multiplayer, and mini-games. At first the game was referred to as Super Mario 64x4 because of the 4 Player wireless multiplayer, and the 4 playable characters in the game, but they changed it for the final production. Characters Playable Characters- *Mario - Mario will be the second character that will be playable. He's been trapped by King Goomba who is mad about Mario bossing him around in the past. Mario will be able to perform attacks like the punch, Ground Pound, wall-jump, and many more. His Flower Power is the ability to puff up like a balloon and float in the air, which was first introduced in the game Super Mario World. If he pressed a P-Block, occasionally a pair of Wings will appear. If Mario gets it, He would be Wing Mario. *Yoshi - You first see Yoshi at the beginning of the game when Yoshi gets informed by a Lakitu that Mario and the rest of the gang haven't returned after awhile in the castle. So Yoshi goes to investigate and realizes that Bowser has captured them all and taken them captive, now Yoshi will have to track his friends down, and stop Bowser. Yoshi's moves include a tongue lick, flutter kick, egg throw, and others. His Flower Power is the ability to shoot fire from his mouth, which is much like the ability that Yoshi can do in Super Mario World *Luigi - Luigi has been imprisoned by King Boo. Mario will have to find his way up to where King Boo is and defeat him to collect the key to save Luigi. Luigi's abilities include a minor flutter kick, the ability to run over water for a short time, and other things as well. His Flower Power is the ability to turn invisible. *Wario - Wario is imprisoned by Chief Chilly, and Luigi is the only one that can save him. Once he does, Wario will be available to choose from as a playable character. Wario's attacks include a powerful punch, swinging ability, and more. His flower Power is the ability to turn into metal, which was first introduced in Super Mario 64. Other Main Characters- *Princess Peach *Bowser *Toad Changes from the original *Wario, Luigi, and Yoshi are now playable characters. *The areas have been redesigned. *The area stages have been reordered and stages have either been added or removed. *The castle and its surroundings have had numerous changes, the small room with three Peach windows being replaced with the character room being an example. *Regular rabbits have replaced MIPS. The first one gives Yoshi the key to the castle while all the rest give the player a key to unlocking minigames. *The graphics have been updated. *The indication of a life reduction after returning from the area is now made more apparent *Updates accounting for the touch screen have been added. *Maps of the area the player is displayed on is on the touch screen while the top screen is the main screen. *Instructions corresponding to the new characters have been added *By default, the R button centers the camera while the L button acts as the crouch button (the L button being the closest equivalent to the Z button on the N64 controller, similar to how the same button on the GameCube controller corresponds to Z on Virtual Console games). *Mario does not say anything on the Nintendo screen, and says "Me! Mario!" at the title screen. In the original, on the Nintendo screen he would say "It's-a me! Mario!" and on the title screen, he would say "Hello!" *The title screen has been updated to correspond with the new features of the game. *When the DS is closed, Mario will say "Bye bye!" as the game enters sleep mode, which the N64 version is incapable of. When the DS is opened again, Mario will say "Me! Mario!" *As the DS does not have analog sticks, the stylus acts as a substitute. *Mario does not appear in the game over screen. In the original, his head would pop up as he is saying "game over", bearing an exhausted expression. Levels *Bob-omb Battlefield *Whomp's Fortress *Jolly Roger Bay *Cool Cool Mountain *Big Boo's Haunt *Hazy Maze Cave *Lethal Lava Land *Shifting Sand Land *Dire Dire Docks *Snowman's Land *Wet-Dry World *Tall Tall Mountain *Tiny Huge Island *Tick-Tock Clock *Rainbow Ride *Bowser in the Dark World *Bowser's Fire Sea *Bowser in the Sky *Sunshine Isles *The Princess's Secret Slide *The Secret Aquarium *Secret Battle Fort *? Switch *Secret Under the Moat *Over the Rainbows *Goomboss Course *King Boo's Course *Chief Chilly's Course Missions Mini-Games Minigames can be unlocked by finding every bunny with Mario, Luigi, Wario and Yoshi (this does not include the shiny bunnies). Yoshi's bunnies are gold, Mario's are pink, Wario's are orange and Luigi's are green. There is also a DS download play game at the beginning menu just select VS and then you can hook up with your friends on DS download play. You can also practice on your own in 1 player mode just press start and then it will say start practice and press yes and select any of the arenas and away you go. Waluigi April Fool's Joke Waluigi was rumored to be a playable character. This all started when a page called "Purple Prizes" appeared in the 2005 April Fools Nintendo Power. It said to get Waluigi you had to get all 150 stars and be extremeley fast with Koopa the Quick (a character who races you in the stages Bob-Omb Battlefield and Tiny-Huge Island), then a switch will appear in a random place that will make the blank door (the noiseless room with one of the Power Stars) in the character changing room a purple door with the Greek Γ symbol on it. Then it says you have to fight an unknown character called the Rabbit King for the key. There are other rumors about this black square/box that accidentally appeared and can only be seen on the castle's file select picture on the far right wall. They say you have to unlock the front cannon and aim where it is and it'll break, revealing a wormhole on Peach's painting that leads to a Waluigi painting. This is very similar to when Luigi was rumored to be playable in the original version and once again, the rumor was later proven false. It was eventually revealed that the black square/box was just a ledge where one of the rabbits was originally supposed to be, and that Nintendo just forgot to take the ledge out of the file screen. Trivia *The music for the minigames menu is the overworld theme for world 1 of Super Mario Bros. 3 *The feather from Super Mario World appears in various minigames *The artwork for the slots is designed after Super Mario Bros.